


Darian's Date

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Character A takes Character B to an ice cream parlour on a date. Character B is lactose intolerant but eats the ice cream anyway because they don't want to make a fuss.Warning: Includes vomiting





	Darian's Date

Eppie had never been on a date before. 

She’d had friends with benefits, and could cope with that because it didn’t require the same kind of emotional investment. In high school no one had wanted to date a “he-she”, so she reached university without ever being asked out before. Until she met Darian – a sweet, gentle, dark-haired boy she met at the LGBT society. He was shy; a sheepish grin appearing on his face every time Eppie spoke to him. Then at the last LGBT games night Darian had gone completely silent then blurted “will you come on a date with me?” to Eppie before turning so red he matched the box of Malteasers that were sat next to him. Eppie had been totally dumbfounded and just stared at him before saying: “yes, okay”, blushing to match him. 

That had been on Tuesday and she’d spent the past four days trying to figure out why he’d asked her out on a date in the first place. Now Darian was due to arrive in ten minutes and Eppie smoothed her hair nervously on her shoulder, wondering whether it was too late to call it all off. But she couldn’t. She just had to get over the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach, assuring herself she’d be absolutely fine. 

The knock at the door sent her heart jumping up into her mouth and she tried to pat down her hair for the last time before answering it. 

“Hey,” Darian said, he was holding a single red rose and he offered it out. “For you.”

“Thank you,” Eppie accepted, noticing that his cheeks had gone bright pink, but along with that there was a dimple that’d appeared in his left cheek that made the butterflies in Eppie’s stomach go crazy. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Eppie nodded, closing the door to her flat behind her. “What have you got planned?”

“I thought we might go for a wander down Byres.” Darian suggested, looking nervous as she fell into step with him. “Maybe we could get a coffee or something… that is, if you drink coffee, I don’t – uh, I…”

“I’m not a big fan of hot drinks…” Eppie said awkwardly as they turned the corner of her street and headed towards Byres – the main street that served as a student hub, full of cafes, bookshops and bars. 

“I’d spotted that at the socials…” Darian nodded, “so I thought you could choose where we go.” He smiled across at her and Eppie wondered what else he had noticed about her. 

“Have you seen that new café? Crollas or something, it looks nice, how about there?” She suggested, he paused for a split second. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Darian agreed, “that means we need to cross over, don’t we?” Eppie nodded as he pushed the button for the crossing at the top of the road; there was a small silence as they waited, then Darian said: “It’s chemistry that you’re studying, isn’t it?” 

“Biochemical sciences…” Eppie corrected, then felt slightly bad, all he was doing was trying to show an interest. “So kind of like chemistry with a bit of biology added in.”

“That sounds really cool!” His enthusiasm sounded genuine, and Eppie felt a warmth spreading through her chest. “What are you hoping to do with it?”

“I’ve not decided exactly…” she started. When anyone else asked this question she came out with a generic sort of answer like a lab technician or something, despite knowing exactly what she wanted to do with it. “Oh, here it is.” They came to a stop outside the little café.

“After you,” Darian pulled the door open and held it for Eppie to go through; Eppie blushed at this small gesture. 

“Thank you,” she said as they took a seat at one of the tables and accepted a menu from the waitress. Eppie scanned it – her eyes alighting on a salted caramel sundae and her mind was made up on the spot. 

“So what were you saying? You haven’t decided exactly?” Darian asked, his eyes still fixed on the menu. 

“Most people don’t understand…” she said, drawing small circles on the table top with her finger. “I’d really like to work in pharmaceutical research, something to do with hormone research.” It was a personal aim, fuelled by experience, but one that she wasn’t comfortable admitting to most people. But Darian would get it. 

Before he could say anything the waitress interrupted them to take their order, Eppie ordered the sundae and was surprised when Darian ordered just vanilla ice cream and a black coffee.

“Just vanilla?” She asked. 

“I’m boring,” he replied with a small smile. “But hormone research – that definitely sounds interesting! It’d definitely be a great benefit to a lot of people.”  
“Yeah, and the department here is really good, so I’m lucky,” The waitress had reappeared, laying down Darian’s coffee, then both of their ice creams. 

“Looks good!” Darian commented, picking up his spoon and nodding at Eppie’s bowl.

“You can try some if you like!” She offered, but he shook his head.

“No, you enjoy it,” he insisted, “I’m boring remember?” He ate a spoonful of his ice cream. “So would you have to do a PhD to get into hormone research?”

“Mmm…” Eppie nodded, her mouth full of ice cream which she swallowed quickly. “Probably, but again I hope that there won’t be many people interested in hormones.”

“That might be true,” he said, “and it’s good to have a plan about the future, means you have a goal to work towards.”

“Yeah,” Eppie smiled up at him, realising how easy it was to talk to him and how much she was enjoying spending time with him. Her heart flipped as he smiled and the dimple reappeared in his cheek. “So it’s engineering that you’re doing, isn’t it?” Feeling that the conversation was way too weighted towards her, she tried to turn it round to him.   

“Ah yeah…” he said, looking down at his bowl of ice cream. “Electronic engineering, but that’s no where near as interesting as biochemical sciences…”

“I’m sure it’s just as interesting!” Eppie said, “You’ll have to forgive my ignorance, but is that like machines or computers?”

“A bit of both.” Darian put his spoon down on the table. “It’s like circuits and switchboards, that sort of thing… and I can tell from the look on your face that that means nothing.”

“Sorry,” Eppie grinned, embarrassed. “Technology has never really been my kind of thing…”

“It’s okay,” he said. “Most people think they are good with tech, then I start talking and they look at me like I’ve grown an extra head.”

“I promise not to do that, but you might have to explain to me in very simple terms…”

“Maybe it’s easier to not talk about engineering,” he commented. 

“I don’t want you to not talk about it just because I’m thick!” Eppie refused. 

“You’re not thick!” Darian exclaimed so loudly that some of the people at the next table looked round. “Sorry… I just…” he seemed extra flustered, his face going bright red. “You’re really  _not_  thick.” 

“Sorry, sometimes I don’t think about what I’m saying…” Eppie apologised, staring down at her empty bowl and feeling awkward. 

“Shall we – uh – how about we go for a walk?” He suggested suddenly, salvaging them from the awkwardness. 

“Yeah, okay.” Eppie agreed. “We could go through the botanic gardens?”

“Sounds perfect.”

The entrance to the Botanic gardens was just along the other end of Byres. Eppie thought Darian was walking closer to her, she could have sworn that his hand brushed against hers a few times, but she convinced herself that she was imagining it. Until they turned into the Botanic Gardens and Darian’s warm fingers slipped into Eppie’s, she stopped in surprise. 

“Sorry, is it too much?” He asked, beginning to pull his hand away, but Eppie momentarily tightened her grip.

“No, it’s not.” She couldn’t stop a smile spreading across her face; although the sky above them was overcast, Eppie felt like the sun had broken through the clouds. It was an experience she would cherish, walking through the gardens hand in hand with someone, looking at the different plants in various stages of bloom. 

Eppie didn’t know how long they’d been out in the gardens, only that the tips of her toes had begun to go numb. They’d fallen into conversation about books they’d read and films they’d seen, and Eppie was trying to pluck up the courage to ask him why he’d asked her out on a date… but she couldn’t figure out a way to do so delicately. In the end she couldn’t keep the question in any longer and it burst out of her:

“Why did you ask me on a date?” There was a silence as Darian blinked at the abruptness of the question. “Sorry, it’s just been bugging me since Tuesday.”

“I just…well, from what I’ve seen at socials you’re a nice person and I wanted to get to know you,” Darian shrugged, “and you’re cute…” Eppie could feel herself going red at his words, an embarrassment at asking rising inside her. In the silence a low burbling sound was faintly audible. 

“No one’s ever asked me on a date before.” Eppie asked. 

“That comes as a great surprise! But I think I’m very lucky cause you’re a catch!” Darian said, gently squeezing her hand reassuringly, and Eppie looked up at him. Although Darian was smiling, it looked more like a pained grimace, his face was very pale, and there were beats of sweat on his forehead.

“Are you okay Darian?” Eppie asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He was trying to make his voice sounded light and airy when he was obviously in pain; then that gurgling noise came again, and Eppie saw Darian’s free hand move to his stomach. 

“Are you sure?” You don’t look so great…” Eppie was concerned, then suddenly he pulled the hand still intertwined with Eppie’s away, pressing it near where his other hand was at his abdomen.  

“ _Ah_  – oh…”

“Darian?” Eppie’s heart jumped into her chest, beating fat too quickly. “What’s wrong?” She could hear his heavy breathing as he almost doubled over. 

“Can we find somewhere to sit down?” His voice was strained as he asked this; Eppie glanced around, spotting a bench further along the path, then hooked her arm through his. 

“There’s a bench just along here,” she assured, supporting him along to the bench, where he sat down, his hands still pressed hard to his stomach. “What’s wrong? Can I do anything?” 

“ _Ah_  – sorry Eppie,” he leant forward, one hand going to his mouth as he suppressed a burp. 

“Are you feeling sick?” Eppie asked, perching on the bench next to him. 

“My stomach’s a bit…” he trailed off, sitting up straight again and Eppie noticed the bloat of Darian’s lower belly. She reached out and gently touched his abdomen, almost instantly a belch burst from him. “ _Uuuuuurp_! Oh, sorry.” He puffed, the pained expression back on his face. “I thought I’d have more time, sorry…” he mumbled.

“More time?” Eppie felt confused, as Darian let out another small groan, leaning against the back of the bench and closing his eyes; Eppie could see him swallowing rapidly. 

“I’m lactose intolerant,” he admitted, another burp escaping him. He opened his eyes and looked at Eppie, as it dawned on her and her eyes widened. 

“The ice cream?” She gasped, he grimaced slightly. “Darian why didn’t you say?” Eppie felt a weight in her chest like a physical pain; this was  _her_  fault that he was feeling so ill. 

“Sorry –  _hhHUuurp!_ ” His face had suddenly drained of colour and he leant forwards; Eppie reached out and placed her hand on his back. 

“Are you going to be sick?” She asked. Darian had his eyes closed and he nodded, Eppie could feel him breathing quickly. 

“Sorry,” he said again, his stomach giving off a loud rumble again. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry for inflicting this on you!”

“You didn’t know,” He forced out, then snapped his mouth shut, Eppie heard the burp which he didn’t allow out.

It happened very quickly. Darian pitched forward on the bench, both hands pressed to his stomach, and the ice cream and coffee he’d consumed made a reappearance, splattering onto the ground. 

“I wish you’d told me,” she said as Darian panted to regain his breath, another burp turning into an empty retch. “Now I’m going to feel guilty about this forever.”

“Please don’t,” Darian pleaded, “I should’ve said something.”

“Next time you’re picking where we go,” Eppie said, her hand still rubbing circles onto his back. 

“Does that mean there’s going to be a next time?” he asked, “I thought this might’ve scared you off.”

“I’m not scared easily.” Eppie shook her head, “but for not, I think we should get you home.”

“Yeah, that might be for the best,” he agreed, another burp springing out of his mouth unexpectedly. 

 


End file.
